


Whiskey

by BlueSkyRedRainbow



Category: Maroon 5, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25559335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSkyRedRainbow/pseuds/BlueSkyRedRainbow
Summary: Lo que une el whiskey, nada lo separa.
Relationships: lovers - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Whiskey

«Las hojas están cayendo,  
es septiembre,  
entró la noche y lo hizo tiritar.  
Le dije que podía ponerse mi chaqueta,  
la envolví bien alrededor de sus hombros.

Y yo era tan joven,  
hasta que él me besó  
como a un whiskey,  
como a un whiskey.

Nunca supe que el amor era ciego,  
hasta que fui suyo.  
Pero él nunca fue mío.

Sí, yo era imprudente,  
pero lo dejé que se consumiera,  
dejé que se consumiera, sí.

El sentimiento, fue agridulce  
al darme cuenta que estaba muy metido (enamorado).

Él fue una lección  
que yo tenía que aprender,  
tenía que aprender, sí.

Solía intentar olvidarlo,  
pero ahora sonrío,  
cuando me acuerdo.

Las hojas están cayendo,  
es septiembre,  
entró la noche y lo hizo tiritar.  
Le dije que podía ponerse mi chaqueta,  
la envolví bien alrededor de sus hombros.

Y yo era tan joven,  
hasta que él me besó  
como a un whiskey,  
como a un whiskey.»

Ácido como el vinagre en su paladar, dulce como duraznos sumergidos en almíbar en sus entrañas, la bebida ambarina le recorría las venas y se fundía en su sistema sanguíneo haciéndolo tocar el cielo trago tras trago. 

Un vaso, otro y otro más. Parecía no tener límites o reflejos de vómito. Eran pasadas las 11:50 de la noche; el bar se encontraba vacío y era la tercera botella de whiskey que vaciaba. De seguir de esa manera, habría que llevarlo a un hospital mínimo. ¿Por qué era así? Dudas no cabían de que era un completo masoquista. 

Ese chico de cabello castaño, ojos cafés y sonrisa hipnotizante no salía de su cabeza y no lograba entender el porqué. ¿Tan insensato tenía que ser para enamorarse, hasta meter la pata, de alguien mucho menor que él? Y cuando decimos por mucho, es bastante. La diferencia de edad los colocaba en mundos diferentes y aún así el muchacho se había fijado en él, sonriéndole de una manera única, como si fuera el más hermoso diamante a sus ojos. 

Tenía entendido que era lógicamente imposible aquello pero lo que une el whiskey, nada lo separa y esa bebida,ahora que lo pensaba, le recordaba a él. Al chico del atrapante acento británico y los dulces ojos cafés. 

En ese preciso instante, la puerta fue abierta y un olor a vainilla, canela y frutos rojos pareció disipar el fuerte olor del alcohol. Un muchacho de unos veintitrés años se dirigió a la barra,en donde pidió un trago de whiskey sentándose al lado del hombre sin darse cuenta. 

—Un whiskey para el muchacho. —dijo Colin sin mirar porque ya sabía quién era.

—¿Colin? —preguntó extrañado Tom,que tenía erizada la piel y el cabello húmedo debido a la lluvia y al frío. —Dios, te ves fatal,en serio. —Otra botella para mí. —pidió el hombre luego de lo que le dijo el castaño. —Tú te ves…—No podía decir nada de lo que pensaba porque lo verían como un pedófilo. —...Bien. —Si te tomas esa botella, te voy a llevar al hospital para que te desintoxiquen. —bromeó el chico, aunque ni siquiera lo encontró gracioso. —Y en serio tendrías que estar en tu casa, no bebiendo como un alma en pena y menos con el frío que hace afuera. —lo reprendió. —No recuerdo dónde es mi casa, niño. —rió amargamente. —Es más, creo que no podré levantarme de esta silla. Tom rodó los ojos. Detestaba que se refiriera a él como niño. Era mayor de edad, joder. —Pues te patearé el culo y te llevaré volando a tu casa. Estás demasiado ebrio. —frunció el ceño. —Sabes que puedes hacer lo que quieras con este anciano. —lo volteó a ver y allí seguían todas las sensaciones. El amor que tenía hacia el muchacho, todo lo abofeteó en la cara. —Deja de bromear con eso. Ni que fueras tan viejo. —rió el británico y lo despeinó como a un niño pequeño. —Ven, tenemos que salir de aquí. Te prepararé un té. Borrachín. —bufó para ponerse de pie y ayudarlo a pararse poniendo un brazo del hombre alrededor de sus hombros. —Te eché de menos. —dejó descansar su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho. —De verdad, niño. —Y yo a ti. —finalmente admitió que lo había extrañado y es que era la verdad. Lo amaba con locura y nunca pudo decirlo, pero lo había extrañado montones. —Te extrañé como no tienes idea. —Sé que debo parecer un anciano loco y hasta enfermo pero… Aún te necesito, Tommy. —se abrazó a él. —No me dejes. —No lo haré,Cole. —respondió con un leve ronroneo por la mezcla de excitación y placer que le causaba tanto el abrazo como el penetrante aroma del whiskey impregnado en él. —Y comparto tu locura. —Vayamos a casa y no volvamos a salir de ella. —lo besó. No le importaba que estén en el medio de la calle. El niño tenía que hacer puntas de pie para alcanzarlo y eso le fascinaba. Tom le seguía el ritmo al beso. Quería impregnar los suyos de cada gota de whiskey de aquellos labios ardientes y experimentados, de esos que roban suspiros románticos y miradas apasionadas. Profundizó el beso de tal manera que podría asfixiarse de amor y alcohol con él entre sus brazos y lo demás no importaba. —Creo que ya recuerdo dónde queda mi casa. —Colin dejó escapar un ronroneo mordiéndole el labio al muchacho. —Ahora sí recuerdas,pillín. —gimió el joven excitado sintiendo un fuego interno recorriéndolo de arriba abajo y un hormigueo en su estómago. El hombre paró un taxi y le abrió la puerta al joven para que entrara. Seguía dejando besos en su tersa y suave piel sólo para hacerlo sonrojar y reír. —Amo cómo ríes, mi niño. —Colin...—jadeó el chico en medio de risas y un subidón de calor por todo su cuerpo. Quería que lo tocara, que explorara toda su anatomía, que lo comiera entero,que se enterrara en él. De ser por él, lo podía hacer suyo en el mismo taxi. —¿Sí, mi niño? ¿Qué quieres? —le besó el cuello al tiempo que susurraba aquellas palabras. Un estremecimiento provocó que su piel se erizara nuevamente y, después de unos gemidos, susurró de la misma manera: —Hazme tuyo. Hazme el amor. —su cuerpo y corazón ya no podían más. Lo necesitaba como al aire que respiraba,como al frío que le ponía los vellos de punta y como al whiskey que gustaba tomar de sus labios. Las palabras suplicantes y excitadas del niño eran capaces de llevarlo a hacer locuras, pero antes que nada era un caballero. Si hacía algo lo haría de manera discreta para no alterar al taxista. Por la parte de atrás pasó su mano sumergiéndose en los pantalones del menor y sin mucho esfuerzo llegó a aquella entrada palpitante. —Ya llegaremos a casa. No quiero que te corras. —le ordenó al oído. Tom,impetuoso como joven que era y con lo excitado que estaba, dudaba que pudiera aguantar hasta llegar a la casa. —Me estás torturando, maldita sea. —se le escapó un jadeo un poco fuerte y se aferraba al mayor intentando contenerse lo más posible. —Yo creo que es otra cosa. —removió sus dedos dentro de él. Él también se estaba viendo afectado. Su miembro se comenzaba a marcar en el pantalón. Tom no era nada discreto con sus sonidos y ronroneaba a la vez que balbuceaba cosas casi ininteligibles. Maldecía con los ojos cerrados y se mordía los labios relamiendo éstos de una manera sensual y muy erótica. —Niño, contrólate. —amenazó con quitar su mano. —No te puedes correr hasta llegar a casa o te castigaré. —¿Ah sí? —murmuró entre gemidos extendiendo una de sus manos traviesas para jugar con el miembro del mayor apretujando y acariciando con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro, aunque disimuló con un supuesto puchero inocente. —¿Y esto? —continuaba con el puchero. —Inclínate, niño. —Eso significaba una sola cosa. Quería más atención y la ebriedad no lo dejaba pensar en el trauma que podrían causar al taxista. Obedeciendo la orden, Tom se inclinó todo lo que su flexible cuerpo le permitía y mordisqueó el miembro por encima de la ropa mientras bajaba la cremallera lentamente con la mano. El mayor comenzó a penetrarlo con los dedos como si se lo estuviera haciendo mientras el jovencito comenzaba con la felación. —¿Por qué eres tan obediente? El muchacho gimoteó algo incomprensible ya que no quería soltar el caramelo que se estaba comiendo en ese momento. Lamía y dejaba pequeños mordiscos cual niño comiendo malvaviscos. —Eso es, mi niño. —le acarició el cabello con su otra mano introduciendo un tercer dedo dentro de él. Un gemido ahogado abandonó los labios de Tom, que seguía introduciéndose todo lo que podía de aquél miembro en la boca. —Apresúrate, mi pequeño, porque estamos por llegar a la casa. —le jaló un poco el cabello. Comenzó a acelerar los movimientos con su cavidad bucal cada vez más hasta el punto que sintió unas gotas de líquido pre seminal resbalando por su lengua. —Te amo, bebé. —el hombre se corrió en la boca del muchacho. —Te doy permiso para que te corras, niño. Tom tragó hasta la última gota de aquel elixir, delicioso como la vainilla, y se corrió manchando tanto su pantalón como la mano del mayor. —Buen chico. —le acarició la cara y le apartó el rostro para acomodar su ropa. —Ya llegamos. El muchacho sonreía satisfecho como si se hubiera ganado la lotería, pero la verdad era que ganó el premio mayor: el corazón de aquél hombre. Poco le importaba que fuera mucho mayor que él. El mayor pagó el taxi y abrió la puerta de su casa dándole paso al muchacho. —Pasa, amor. Tom entró y observó minuciosamente cada detalle grabándose todo en la memoria. Empero, lo único que quería era que lo embriagara de amor en su cama, entre sus brazos, hasta olvidarse de su propio nombre e inclusive de su pasado. Colin no le dio tiempo para que siguiera paseando su curiosa mirada por los rincones de la casa, sino que lo envolvió en un cálido y embriagador abrazo procediendo a besarlo, emborrachándolo de amor. Entre besos y tirones de ropa subieron a la habitación, donde les esperaba la cama, decorada con pétalos de rosas. Un par de candelabros, con seis velas encendidas cada uno, iluminaba la penumbra de la alcoba dándole un toque romántico. Quitáronse todas las prendas que los cubrían quedando tal como cuando nacieron. No tardaron en caer sobre la cama, restregando sus intimidades, sus manos acariciando el cuerpo del otro, gemidos y jadeos saliendo de sus labios entreabiertos… Se necesitaban, sin importar si lo suyo era prohibido, sin importar las edades… No les importaba nada, excepto lo que sentían. Uno, apasionado y joven, jadeaba con los sentidos obnubilados por el placer que le inundaba por completo. El otro, experimentado y entrado en años, complacía los deseos de su amante explorando los que sabía eran sus puntos débiles. —Ah… Colin… —un gemido abandonó la boca del castaño cuando lo sintió entrar en él con un armónico y firme movimiento. —¿Sí, bebito? —preguntó el mayor mientras prácticamente se lo comía a besos, devorándolo con ansias cual si fuera el más exquisito de los manjares. —Ah… Te amo. —fueron las palabras que salieron de lo más profundo del corazón de Tom y se habían acunado en sus entrañas junto con suspiros de amor para finalmente salir por sus labios. No hubo respuesta por parte de Colin. No hizo falta. Un beso les demostró más de lo que las palabras pueden explicar y continuaron uniéndose en cuerpo y alma hasta alcanzar el cielo, que para ellos estaba entre los brazos del compañero. Al despertar, lo primero que vio Colin fue un rostro juvenil que parecía tallado por los mismos querubines del Todopoderoso y sonrió, dándole gracias al destino que puso a Tom en su camino. Lo que une el whiskey, nada lo separa.

**Author's Note:**

> Este OS al principio iba a ser una colaboración y tuve que terminarlo sola por un incidente. 
> 
> En fin, está inspirado en la canción ‘Whiskey’, de Maroon 5. Espero les guste.


End file.
